Tu l'es encore plus
by Paige0703
Summary: Kise vient de perdre contre Aomine... Le moral au plus bas il croise Kuroko en sortant du gymnase. Et si Kise avouait qu'il avait toujours était jaloux du lien que ce dernier entretenait avec Aomine ? Que ferais Kuroko en apprenant que Kise voulait juste être spécial à ses yeux ? Leur amitié resta-t-elle même après un tel aveux ? Et que pense vraiment Kuroko de Kise ?


_**Bonjour/Bonsoir A Tous !**_

_**Me revoilà avec une nouvelle petite fic. Un petit OS tout simple et sans prétention qui, je l'espère de tout coeur, vous plaira. **_

_**Voilà, voilà, mon tout premier (et j'espère que ce ne sera pas mon dernier) Kuroko/Kise.**_

_**Je vous laisse découvrir cet OS...**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

_**PS : N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, que ça vous ait plu ou non :)**_

_**°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°**_

_**Tu l'es encore plus...**_

Un coup de sifflet et tout était fini... Kise Ryota s'écroula alors au sol, ses jambes n'ayant plus la force de le porter. Aidé par son senpai le blond arriva tant bien que mal à rejoindre le reste de l'équipe au milieu du terrain pour l'habituel salut. Des larmes de rage, de déception et bien plus encore coulaient sur les joues du joueur de Kaijou. Il n'avait qu'une seule chose en tête : _"J'ai perdu... J'ai encore une fois perdu contre Aominechi..."_

Il ne se souvenait que très vaguement de la suite, des paroles réconfortantes de ses coéquipiers ou de son retour dans les vestiaires, mais quand il regarda enfin autour de lui il n'y avait plus personne. Il regarda l'immense stade qu'il venait de quitter sur une énième défaite contre son ancien coéquipier.

- Kise kun...

À cette voix si familière ledit Kise se retourna immédiatement. Il regarda tristement son vis-à-vis avant de reprendre son habituelle bonne humeur.

- Kurokochi ! s'écria-t-il en se précipitant sur le joueur de Seirin. Tu es venu me consoler, que c'est gentil !

- Ce n'est pas ça, répondit calmement le joueur fantôme.

- Ouiiinnn ! C'est méchant ça Kurokochi. Tu sais j'ai le moral à zéro là, alors j'aurai bien besoin d'un groooooos câlin, dit-il en ouvrant grand ses bras.

- Je voulais juste voir comment tu allais, reprit-il ignorant son ami qui attendait toujours les bras grands ouverts. Je suppose que ça peut aller, comme d'habitude tu es si peu sérieux...

- Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait pour que tu t'acharnes autant sur moi ? demanda Kise feignant d'être blessé.

Kuroko l'observa un long moment.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda finalement le blond. J'ai quelque chose sur le visage ?

- Non. Tu as fait un beau match Kise kun, acheva-t-il.

Kise fut légèrement surpris : c'était pas tous les jours que son petit Kurokochi lui disait quelque chose d'aussi gentil.

- Peut-être, mais au final c'est encore Aominechi qui a gagné... Tu sais pourquoi j'ai toujours voulu ressembler à Aominechi ? demanda soudainement le blond.

- Non.

- En dehors du fait qu'il ait vraiment la classe quand il joue, il y a une chose qu'il avait et que j'ai toujours voulu. Du coup je me suis dit que si je devenais aussi fort que lui peut-être que... Qu'importe, je me rends compte que c'est impossible.

- De quoi tu parles exactement ? demanda le son camarade.

- De toi, dit-il alors surprenant Kuroko. Aominechi et toi avaient toujours semblé si proche. Vous vous entendiez tellement bien sur le court et puis... il a toujours était si spécial à tes yeux. J'aurai aimé que tu me regardes de la même façon que lui.

- Ce... Ce n'est pas drôle du tout Kise kun, rétorqua Kuroko ne sachant pas vraiment, sur ce coup si, s'il plaisantait ou non.

- Je suis toujours sérieux en ce qui te concerne Kurokochi... surtout quand je cherche à te faire comprendre mes sentiments. Je t'aime... dit-il de but en blanc.

Le blond parti finalement sans rien ajouter, sans attendre la moindre réponse. À quoi bon, il la connaissait déjà : _"Je suis désolé Kise kun mais je ne peux pas te retourner tes sentiments..."_

- Et moi qui ne voulais le forcer à entendre ça.

Chacun rentra finalement chez lui sachant que, tôt ou tard, ils se recroiseraient de nouveau.

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

Quand il l'avait vu là, seul, Kuroko n'avait pu s'empêcher de vouloir aller le voir ne serait-ce qu'une seconde. Il n'avait encore jamais vu Kise avec un air aussi abattu qu'à la fin de son match contre Aomine... Pourtant quand il était arrivé Kise avait plaisanté comme il le faisait à chaque fois. Lui qui était pourtant doué pour comprendre les gens, il pensait avoir cerné la personnalité du blond depuis longtemps maintenant et pourtant il ne s'était pas attendu une seule seconde à une telle révélation : Kise l'aimait. Ce dernier l'avait déjà taquiné là-dessus, disant parfois qu'il étaient les plus proches des membres quand ils étaient encore à Teiko, mais jamais il n'avait affiché un regard aussi triste que la veille. Cette fois-ci il était bel et bien sérieux...

- Kise kun... murmura le jeune homme en finissant de préparer.

Kuroko regrettait de ne pas avoir su réagir plus vite et d'avoir laissé le jeune homme partir sans qu'il ait eu le temps de lui répondre. Il se souvenait encore parfaitement de sa rencontre avec le blond. Le petit dernier de l'équipe... C'était à lui qu'était revenu la charge de "s'occuper" du jeune joueur. Au début il l'avait surtout fait parce qu'on le lui avait demandé, mais il s'était vite habitué à la présence du blond. Il dégageait une aura tellement chaleureuse, un sourire si innocent, un rire qui ne le laissa pas longtemps de glace.

Kise était vraiment quelqu'un de facile à vivre, qui s'amusait d'un rien et toujours de bonne humeur. Comment ne pas aimer quelqu'un comme lui ? Avant même de s'en rendre compte il c'était attaché à lui et s'amusait beaucoup à le taquiner, le contre-disant pour oui ou non. Il c'était alors naturellement épris de ce joueur impulsif et un peu gamin sur les bords, mais pourtant si prévenant et attentionné... surtout avec lui.

- J'aurais du le remarque plus tôt, ne cessait de se réprimander le bleuté. Je dois éclaircir le problème au plus vite.

Il devait le voir au plus vite...

L'Inter-High prit finalement fin sans qu'il ai eu le temps de revoir le blond. Entre leurs nouveaux programmes d'entraînements, les cours et autres... Kise aussi devait braiment être occupé, en dehors de ses entraînements il avait aussi son travail en tant que mannequin. Enfin, c'est surtout qu'il semblait éviter ses appels récemment. Kuroko avait pensé lui laissé un peu de temps et ne voulait donc pas le harceler au téléphone, ne l'appelant que trois ou quatre fois depuis leur rencontre, mais le fait qu'il ne lui ait pas répondu ni même rappelé l'inquiétait de plus en plus.

Il devait en plus partir le lendemain avec le reste de l'équipe pour un nouveau camps d'entraînement et avant donc décidé de voir le blond coûte que coûte. Il prit donc le chemin du lycée Kaijou, avant de se rentre au gymnase. Il resta près de la porte ne voulant pas déranger les joueurs dans leur entraînement. Personne ne sembla remarquer la présence du joueur de Seirin. Après plus d'une heure d'attente les membres de l'équipe prirent la direction des vestiaires. Kuroko entra finalement dans le gymnase au même moment où Kasamatsu quitter les vestiaires. Ce dernier manqua de peu de rentrer dans le jeune homme.

- Wouah ! Qu'est-ce que... Hein ?! s'écria-t-il surpris.

- Bonjour, dit simplement Kuroko. Je viens juste voir Kise kun.

- Heu... Oui, il est encore en train de se changer.

- J'aimerais attendre ici si possible.

- Oui, bien sûr...

Kasamatsu s'éloigna alors, toujours sous le choc d'avoir vu le joueur fantôme surgir de nul part. Les autres membres de l'équipe sortirent peu à peu, sans qu'aucun ne remarque le jeune joueur. Ne voyant toujours pas Kise sortir il commença à s'approcher de la porte mais au même moment où il allait frappait, celle-ci s'ouvrit.

- Kurokochi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais à ? Ne me dis pas que t'es perdu...plaisanta le blond.

- Bien sur que non. Je voulais te voir, répondit Kuroko impassible.

- C'est bien la première fois que ça arrive. Je suis peut-être en train de rêver, rétorqua le blond avant de se pincer la joue. Non, c'est pas un rêve, ajouta-t-il finalement sous le coup de la douleur.

- Évidemment que ce n'est pas un rêve... C'est si bizarre que je veuille te voir ? demanda Kuroko légèrement surpris et blessé.

- Ben, un peu quand même. Mais bon je suppose que c'est normal vu ce que je t'ai dit la dernière fois.

- Kise kun...

- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, je sais bien qu'Aominechi est spécial pour toi et que ça ne changera jamais alors... alors tu n'as pas besoin de t'expliquer.

- C'est vrai, Aomine kun est spécial mais...

Même s'il le savait Kise fut tout de même blessé d'entendre Kuroko lui admettre que c'était bel et bien le cas.

- … tu n'as pas besoin d'être jaloux parce que tu l'es bien plus Kise kun, acheva Kuroko. À mes yeux tu es bien plus spécial que n'importe qui.

- Hein ? fut tout ce Kise put articuler. Tu peux répéter, demanda Kise pas vraiment sûr de bien avoir compris les derniers mots de son ancien partenaire de jeu.

- J'ai dit que Aomine kun était spécial mais que tu l'étais bien plus.

- Tu es vraiment sûr que ce n'est pas un rêve ? préféra s'assurer le joueur de Kaijou.

- Oui, j'en sûr.

- Alors... Ça veut bien dire ce que je pense que ça veut dire ?

- Oui, je t'aime aussi Kise kun, avoua-t-il finalement pour le plus grand bonheur du blond.

- Ouuuuuiiiiiii ! s'écria le jeune homme, sautant de joie.

- Tu devrais te calmer Kise kun, le réprimanda le joueur fantôme.

- Mais Kurokochi... comment veux tu que je me calme avec ce que tu viens de me dire, dit-il un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

Kuroko lui sourit simplement devant le comportement de celui qu'il aimait depuis un moment déjà. Kise s'approcha alors de lui, un sourire espiègle aux lèvres. Il souleva le menton du joueur de Seirin avant de se pencher lentement, guettant les moindres réactions que le plus petit pourrait avoir. Ce dernier ne fit pas le moindre geste pour empêcher le blond de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Pourquoi l'aurait-il fait de toute façon ?

Ce fut qu'un léger frôlement au début, mais quand Kise sentit Kuroko passer ses bras autour de son cou, il n'hésita plus une seule seconde. Il attira le corps du plus petit tout contre lui avant de lui mordiller la lèvre. Il glissa alors sa langue entre les lèvres désormais entrouverte de Kuroko. La langue de Kuroko vint d'elle-même accueillir l'intruse. Un gémissement que Kuroko ne put retenir, un sourire satisfait de Kise et des baisers bien plus passionnés et profond que les précédents. Ils s'échangèrent ainsi de nombreux baisers avant de finalement se séparer.

- Dis, demain ça te dis un rendez-vous en tête à tête ? demanda malicieusement Kise à son tout récent petit ami.

- Pas possible.

- Quoi ! s'insurgea Kise, tu me quittes déjà ?

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, voyons.

Cette simple phrase fit énormément plaisir au jeune homme.

- Demain on part tous en camps d'entraînement alors je ne serai pas là pendant un certain temps.

Cette phrase beaucoup moins par contre...

- Hein ? Mais je voulais passer du temps avec toi mon Kurokochi... se plaignit le blond, tout en faisant sa moue enfantine.

- Je n'y suis pour rien. Et puis si tu avais répondu on aurait passé plus de temps ensemble.

- Ça c'est méchant... Si j'avais su évidemment que j'aurais répondu de suite.

- On se verra à mon retour. Et puis on a quand même le reste de l'après-midi, dit-il voulant faire plaisir à son ancien coéquipier.

Un nouveau sourire apparu sur le visage du blond. Kuroko n'était pas encore parti qu'il avait déjà hâte qu'il revienne ici... vers lui... dans ses bras.

- Dans ce cas je t'appellerai... décida Kise

- J'espère bien.

- Tous les jours...

- Si tu veux, dit-il ne voulant pas blesser Kise.

- Matin et soir...

- C'est un peu beaucoup là.

- Quoi ? T'es méchant Kurokochi... je veux juste te montrer à quel point je t'aime. Je veux entendre ta voix aussi, je...

Kuroko agrippa la chemise de Kise, attirant ce dernier vers lui en le forçant à se baisser, tout en se mettant légèrement sur la pointe des pieds avant de faire taire le blond pas un tendre baiser.

- Mais si je me fais disputer par la coach de ta faute, je ne répondrai plus...

- Hein !

- Sauf le soir...

Kise était satisfait et embrassa une nouvelle fois le joueur de Seirin qui entrouvrit de suite les lèvres, invitant Kise à de nouveaux baisers. Leurs langues se frôlèrent doucement au début, faisant frissonner le plus petit, avant de s'entremêler sensuellement encore et encore. Kise souleva finalement le joueur de Seirin avant de le faire asseoir sur l'estrade à quelques pas d'eux. Ils se séparèrent une nouvelle fois, le blond passa délicatement une main sur le visage du fantôme. Il n'y avait aucun mot pour décrire à quel point il était heureux. De plus, même si Kuroko devait partir, il était déjà sûr de pouvoir lui parler une fois par jour. Il allait compter le nombre de jours qui les séparaient de leur retrouvaille.

Le lendemain Kuroko partit avec le reste de l'équipe. À peine installé dans le bus que son portable sonna. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant le message de son amant :

_"Reviens moins vite, tu me manques déjà beaucoup trop... À ce soir. _

_Je t'aime"_

- C'était quoi ce message pour te faire sourire comme ça ? demanda Kagami surpris.

- Quelque chose, répondit simplement Kuroko après avoir envoyé sa réponse à Kise.

- Peut-être sa copine ? plaisanta Koganei.

Kuroko étant dans le fond du bus, tous les autres joueurs se tournèrent vers lui. Pour simple réponse ils eurent droit à un nouveau sourire énigmatique du fantôme. Ils essayèrent bien sûr de lui tirer les vers du nez, mais Kuroko garda le silence, continuant d'observer le paysage qui défilait sous ses yeux.

Bien plus loin, dans un gymnase un portable vibra. Kise Ryota ouvrit de suite son téléphone :

_"Je t'aime aussi... À ce soir"_


End file.
